


in another world. [seven]

by joshuahongkong



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Disbandment, Other, Pledis, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: in another world, we were together.





	in another world. [seven]

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the "stories" here are fictional, as you'll soon find out, but i just thought i'd put that out there. :)

seven. seven years of promises, love, and laughter shared amongst 10 girls. seven years of blood, sweat, and tears shed toward a common cause. seven years of success. 

in the bible, seven is a significant number. it is a number representing completion. the ending of a full set of events. god worked on creating the earth for six whole days, only to rest on the seventh. the seventh day is holy.

on the 365th day of their seventh year, pristin stood on a brightly lit stage. the blinding spotlight that shone on them clearly illuminated their sparkling eyes, glittering with the threat of tears bound to escape at any moment. they stood, shoulder to shoulder, with hands tightly intertwined within each other. in fact, some of the girls had their fingers clamped so tight together that they began to feel an ache. nevertheless, they held on like their life had depended on it. they held onto that moment.

they wordlessly looked onto the audience, who was just as silent. they all had the brightest, most beautiful smiles on their faces.

they knew that this day would come, because everyone knows that all good things in life must come to an end. no matter how much you scream and shout and scratch and claw and fight...good things cannot stay forever. and so they knew this day would come. they took this moment to remember in their minds all of the great times.

nayoung remembered how they always had a schedule on her birthday every single year, yet every year, without fail, the girls would surprise her with a cake. they would turn out the lights, heartily sing happy birthday, and she would cry every single time. every single year. you would think after the second or third time she would expect it, but she never did. she never expected anything from the girls, and little surprises like that always reminded nayoung of how much she was loved. they also reminded nayoung of how much she loved the girls. she was grateful for the seven years, but she wanted to be a leader for another seven. maybe another seven hundred.

minkyung remembered being in the practice room day in and day out, working hard on her dancing. the members would always help her. sungyeon and kyulkyung always gave her pointers on how she could improve, and she always took them to heart, staying up into the early hours of the morning to work on a choreography until it was perfect. she'll never forget when her hard work paid off and she was given the chance at a solo debut. standing on the stage by herself was empowering, but the most nerve-wrecking thing she had ever done. she was more than grateful at the end of the day when she went back to the dorms with the other girls (who would always revel at how well she did that day on her performance. minkyung appreciated them more than ever for it.) seven years wasnt enough time.

kyungwon remembered when the members played a prank on her, collecting all of her themed and cartoon socks and hiding them. she was so frantic, searching every corner and crevice for just one measly pair of socks. she remembers almost bursting into tears when the nine girls laughed and showed her the hiding spot. she was an hour late to a meeting with her friend that day, and she was so, so angry with the girls. now looking back, she wished she could relive that moment. she wished she could've found humor in the situation and laughed with them, too. maybe life would have just frozen in that one spot in time and they couldve lived in that laughter forever.

eunwoo remembered crying alot. she cried when they won their three rookie of the year awards. she cried when they had won artist of the year...three years in a row. she cried when they received their first daesang. she cried the hardest when they earned their first music show win. eunwoo remembered all of the successes pristin had, and held them close to her heart. not long ago she was just a little girl with dreams bigger than her body, and now she needeed both of her hands, plus those of all her members to count how many awards they had won together. she wished for more time to be even more successful.

yaebin remembered all of the vlives she held, laughing and sharing stories with highs. she remembered the unbreakable bond she had formed with people she had never met before, but loved nonetheless. she remembered how much the fans would say they loved her, and how she would tell them that she loved them, too. she knew that many wouldnt believe her, because telling fans that you love them is an unwritten rule as an idol, but she knew in her heart that she really meant it. she loved every single high with her whole heart, and she had sworn a long time ago that she would never leave them. she would let the deserts flood over and seas dry up before she left highs. she just wished that she had more time to love them as a pristin member.

kyulkyung remembered all the times she was exhausted from flying back and forth from china for schedules. she remembered how the members always restlessly cheered her on. sometimes she would leave the dorms as early as 3am, and yet she her phone would still be vibrating like crazy with encouraging messages from the girls in the group chat. "stay strong today!" they would always say. "make sure you eat!" someone would always remind her. "you are the greatest in the whole world!" another would lovingly write. every message was like a stamp on her heart, and she couldnt even imagine a world without her pristin members. if she were given a second life, she would want the one she already had. and if she were given a choice, she'd ask for seven more years.

yewon remembered a time before pristin even debuted. she remembered a time before she even knew all nine girls. when she had first entered the company, she was timid and soft-spoken. the only time her voice was big was when she sang, belting out the highest of notes. soon enough, though, sungyeon and her started to become close. little by little, sungyeons outgoing personality began to rub off, and by the time yewon finally started to feel at home in the dorms, her and sungyeon were inseparable. suddenly she could be heard from across the hall, whether doors were closed or not. because of pristin, she was a butterfly that broke out of her cocoon. despite that, she still didnt want to fly alone, just yet. she wanted pristin by her side forever.

sungyeon remembered how she would jokingly put on mini "concerts" for the members in the dorms, the same way a little kid would show their parents a newly learned talent. she would excitedly sing and dance to the latest idol songs, using a tv remote as her microphone as she performed. the girls would always play along, clapping and shouting along to the lyrics. some of them would really get into character (ahem, eunwoo and kyulkyung) and start shouting "sungyeon, i love you!", or "sungyeon, what did you eat to get so beautiful!" the small remarks would always momentarily mess sungyeon up, making her giggle in the middle of a note or stumble in a choreography. she felt so happy when she remembered those times, and she wanted to relive them over and over and over and over.

siyeon remembered how by pristins fourth comeback, she had garnered lots of public attention. news articles everywhere began to compare her beauty and charisma to that of suzy and nayeon and everyone was sure she would be the nations new it girl. to put it simply, that is actually exactly what happened. cf offers and new opportunities came flying her way faster than she could even imagine, and while she was grateful for it all, she worried about her members. she thought they were just as beautiful and charismatic as her, if not more. she couldnt help but feel guilt about it all. her members always assured her, though, that she deserved all that she was getting. they always reminded her of how well she was doing and commended her on how hard she worked. she loved and appreciated her members more than anything for that. and she didnt know what she'd do without them. seven more. seven more.

last, but never in a million years least, kyla remembered how she suffered a serious injury after their second comeback. she remembers the feelings of fear, guilt and anxiety she had felt at that time. she remembered how scared she felt when she was told that it would be best for her to go back to america to rest for a bit. although being with her family was fun because she missed them so much, she couldnt help but miss her girls, too. she texted them every day, even about the most trivial of matters. she just wanted to hear from them. finally, after six long months she was cleared to return to korea and start on pristin's new comeback. she had never been more relieved. the years that were to follow were filled with so much success and happiness, she had actually almost forgotten that she was ever injured at all. 

the 10 girls smiled at the audience, and nayoung finally was the first to move, motioning to fix the mic in front of her mouth, "first of all, i want to thank you all for being here. we want to thank you all for continuing to support us through everything. this concert will be our last," she paused for a moment, her smile faltering for a moment, "and we just want you all to know that... as long as we live, we will always be together. in our hearts. because families dont merely exist through contracts. families last forever. you guys will stay with us forever, right? youre our family too."

everyone in the audience let out a strong, firm "yes." 

"this last song... we havent performed it in years, but we prepared it especially for you all tonight. we hope you enjoy it. we love you so much." nayoung finished her ment while looking at the ground. she couldnt face the thousands of faces staring back at her anymore. she took a deep breath, "up until now, this has been pristin." her voice crackled and the nine girls looked at her, feeling their hearts break at the sight of their ever-strong leader crying tears of sadness. nayoung, suddenly feeling uncomfortable knowing that everyone was watching her, wiped her face in one quick motion and looked back up, grinning again. she shouted, at the top of her voice, "sound out!"

the remaining girls reacted immediately, mimicking the power and energy in her voice, "we are pristin!" they yelled. it was unlike any time theyd ever said it before. rather than a cute girl group greeting, it was turned into a battle cry. it was a declaration. they are pristin.

the instrumental of 'we' began to play, and the girls went through the motions of performing the old song, a tone of sadness laced in their voice every time they sang out. by the last chorus, the whole audience was singing along, and not a person in the room had dry cheeks. by the end of the song, the girls got to look at the audience one last time for a full seven seconds, before the lights went out.

after seven seconds in complete darkness, nayoung whispered into her mic, so quietly that only a few in the audience could even hear.

"please dont forget us."

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is @PRLSTLNTEEN


End file.
